


In Which Emma Gets Her Own Place

by ardentaislinn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, taco time!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentaislinn/pseuds/ardentaislinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Killian finally find some privacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Emma Gets Her Own Place

What did it take to get a little _privacy_ in this damn town?

Emma had decided weeks ago that she needed her own place. The morning after her first real date with Killian she began scouring the ads for any possible apartments, but it was taking far longer than she had hoped. Possibly because she spent an inordinate amount of time fantasising about a certain former pirate, and all the delicious things they might do to each other once they finally got an evening alone.

Her parents were always home. Not that she blamed them – they did have a newborn after all – but for a grown woman that really wanted to have some private time with her incredibly hot boyfriend it was horrendously inconvenient.

Granny’s wasn’t much better. They tried once to spend the night together there, but the walls were thin and the atmosphere was…not _exactly_ romantic.

They’d been contenting themselves with goodnight kisses for far too long. Emma felt like she was going to burst with all the pent up sexual frustration her leather-clad boyfriend was causing her. Just looking at him was bad enough. But when he employed his lips and hand…well, Emma was rather surprised she had kept her patience as long as she did.

Just as Emma was getting desperate, she found the perfect place. A furnished two-bedroom apartment (with the two bedrooms not even sharing a wall), it was also right near the docks and had spectacular views. Which is what Emma told people when they suggested she had chosen the location with a certain former pirate in mind.

Killian and her parents helped her move in. Not that she had much stuff – but she had managed to collect some precious things during her various stays in Storybrooke.

Snow and David had left first to put their little one down to sleep. Henry’s room wasn’t quite finished, so he elected to stay with Regina for the evening.

Which left Emma ( _finally_ ) alone with Killian.

When Emma imagined this moment (which she had. A lot.) she thought that they would fall on each other immediately, ravenous and starving for one another.

Instead, neither made a move towards the other. They were sitting on either end of the couch, awkwardly silent. Part of her wanted to dive across the empty space and press her lips and body against him. But there was another part of her brain, quietly panicking. She’d thought about this, yes, in vivid detail and probably more than was healthy. But she hadn’t _planned_. Should she offer dinner? Make it a true date? Should she slip into something less comfortable? Had she unpacked the condoms?

What if, after all this build up, it was a disappointment? She snuck a quick look at him, and then away. _Nope, that last one was not possible._

“Should I leave?” Emma had been so distracted by her thoughts that it took a while for his words to process. He was halfway up when she laid a hand on his arm. He stilled instantly.

“Stay,” she murmured. He slowly sank back down on the couch. Her hand travelled up his shirt-clad arm with a gentle rasp until it curved around the back of his neck. She drew him towards her, slowly, until their lips met.

The kiss started softly, patiently; like they had all the time in the world. But then their tongues tangled and his hand landed on her thigh. Her fingers glided into his hair.

This kiss deepened, their breathing grew ragged. And all that pent up frustration burst forth. Emma tried desperately to remove his shirt and vest, while her lips stayed glued to his. Killian’s hand snuck under her shirt and cupped her breast, but her bra was in the way. She arched her back, wanting to feel him against her, skin to skin.

Finally she got his shirt off. Hers followed seconds later. Emma lay back, revelling in the contrast between the soft pillows at her back and the hard body against her front. She ran her hands over the play of muscles at his back as he settled himself between her thighs.

She gasped at the sensation, rolling her hips to increase friction. Her blood was thundering through her, primal and relentless. She let out a moan as he finally snapped off her bra and palmed her breast. Her nipple stood to stiff attention.

In retaliation, Emma reached between them and undid his belt and the button on his jeans. She slid her hand under his waistband and gripped him firmly. Killian growled low in his throat.

Her core contracted at the sound. She was so turned on she knew it wouldn’t take long.

Killian broke this kiss and resisted her attempts to pull him back. At the look in his eyes, she stilled. It was a look full of wonder and deep yearning.

She knew it was coming before the words were out of his mouth. “I love you,” his voice was low and rough with sincerity. Emma’s heart seized at the words, and she felt a tiny flutter of panic in her chest. But then she saw the open vulnerability in his gaze and she felt her whole being calm.

“I love you, too,” she told him softly, with a smile. He froze for a moment, and Emma had a brief second to wonder how long it had been since he’d heard those words. But then he was kissing her urgently and her desire flared, chasing the thought out of her mind.

The manoeuvred awkwardly on the couch to remove their remaining clothing, until they were both gloriously naked and once again entwined.

He reached his hand between them, teasing and tempting her. He pressed hot, opened-mouthed kisses down her neck, then between her breasts. Emma shifted restlessly against the couch, yearning for him. He moved down further, and Emma’s lust-soaked brain finally figured out what he was planning to do. She tugged at his hair until he looked up at her.

“Next time,” she gasped. He grinned.

“Next time? I don’t remember asking.” She laughed, and pulled him back up. Their lips met, hungrier than ever. And still he stroked her, until she simply couldn’t stand it any longer.

“Please,” she begged.

“As you wish,” he murmured before positioning himself and slowly easing into her.

They both stilled as he sheathed himself to the hilt. Nothing, and no one, had ever felt so right.

He began to move, slowly at first, then faster until she could barely breathe with the pleasure of it. His hand skimmed over her sweat-slicked skin, and her own gripped his shoulders.

The rhythm between them built and built, and Emma was sure she couldn’t stand it a moment longer. But then she tumbled into that pure moment of ecstasy, and Killian’s pace increased until he followed her into that abyss of pleasure and they both collapsed, panting.

Emma came back to herself slowly. The languid trace of his fingers against her skin, the steady breathing of his breath in her ear, the taste of him still lingering on her lips.

He stirred. She felt him watching her, but he seemed content to stay silent. She turned her head to see him, squeezed between her body and the back of the couch.

He looked so boyishly happy that Emma couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m glad we waited,” she murmured. His eyes softened and he shifted forward to press a gentle kiss against her lips.

“Do you want me to go before morning, in case the lad gets back early?”

“No,” she told him. “Stay with me.”

And he did.


End file.
